a slice of parodi about rune factory 1
by Pucchipiru
Summary: aku melody...  kalian tau aku bekerja sebagai apa?  aku adalah penjaga bath house...  aku tidak menyesal walaupun tidak dapat duit yang banyak  aku justru senang karena ada pelanggan yang lebih penting dari uang  hoho siapa dia yaa?


-Shoking Proposal-

genre:romance,humour(mungkin)  
>pair:Melody X Raguna <p>

aku sedang menunggu orang yang jadi pelangganku,Raguna kenapa kalau dia datang aku selalu senang,bukan karena bayarannya tinggi -_-,memang terkadang Raguna membayarku lebih tinggi,dia adalah pelanggan yang paling membuatku bahagia.

tunggu,apa yang ku pikirkan?waaaaaaaa?Raguna!apa artinyaaaaaa?  
>seperti biasa aku menunggunya...<br>tiap jam 3 sore aku membuka tempat pemandian yang ku kelola sendiri,lebih baik sendiri,kalau berdua dan yang menjaga juga perempuan Raguna bi...  
>ah...apa yang ku pikirkan,lagi pula kalau aku mengharapkannya,dia kan suka Mist...<p>

"selamat sore,halo Melody!"

wah...dia datang!aku senang!

"selamat sore Raguna!"  
>"aku mau mandi,ini bayarannya!"<br>dalam hati(Melody):waaaaah,dia memberiku 2000g itu kan lumayan

tee-hee,jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya,aku pernah masuk ke pemandian pria,tapi aku menyesal,Raguna sudah selesai mandi-_-...  
>aku memperhatikan wajahnya setiap ia datang ke sini,ia terlihat capek,mungkin habis bertempur atau berladang,terkadang aku sedih melihatnya kalau ia terlihat begitu lemas...<p>

Raguna:"melody!aku sudah selesai!"  
>dalam hati(Melody):wah...dia terlihat segar!wajahnya lucu!aku suka memandanginya!<br>Raguna:"Melody,mau tidak ke plaza bersamaku?"  
>dalam hati(Melody):eh,apa yang dia katakana? dia mengajakku jalan?<br>Melody:"m...mau,ayo!

kami berjalan menuju plaza,aku mencoba menggandeng tangannya,tapi selalu menghindar...  
>tiba-tiba mist datang,raguna langsung menghampirinya...Mist memegang tangan raguna,dia berhasil!aku kalah darinya?ia membawa Raguna pergi,aku di tinggalkan begitu saja...<br>kecewa,sakit,dan sedih...tercampur jadi satu  
>aku berlari pulang,berharap Raguna menoleh ke arah ku,tapi tak kunjung juga...<p>

esoknya,aku membuka tokoku lebih larut,sekitar jam 6 sore,karena aku tak ingin Raguna datang!tapi dia tetap datang...

setelah membayar ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat pemandian...  
>aku sedang kesal,apa yang harus ku lakukan,aku mau bersih-bersih saja!<br>aku masuk ke tepat pemandian pria dengan tidak sengaja,aku lupa raguna sedang berendam di sana?

ada genangan air,aku terpeleset!  
>uaaaaaa!aku menoleh ke samping!<br>Melody:HWAAAAAA!  
>Raguna:GYAAAAAAA!<br>note:setiap rf yang berendam(mandi)pasti memakai pakaian renang  
>a...aku mau bangun dari tempat ku terpeleset tadi,tapi sepertinya kakiku terkilir,aku harus menunggu Raguna selesai berendam...<br>TUNGGU?BERFIKIR APA AKU BARUSAN?

dia sudah selesai,dia membantuku berdiri,dia mengobati lukaku...  
>dia perhatian padaku...aku sedikit senang<p>

Raguna:Melody,kemarin maafkan saya ya*sambil membalut luka*  
>Melody:kenapa?<br>Raguna:kita tidak jadi jalan-jalan...  
>Melody:tidak apa-apa<br>Raguna:serius kau memaafkannya?  
>Melody:iya<br>Raguna:terimakasih!  
>dia memelukku!<br>dalam hati(Melody):apa ini mimpi?bukan kan?uwaaaaa!aku senang sekali!

aku tidak tau endingnya cerita ini apa?apa aku bakal bahagia?

Raguna:sebagai permintaan maaf besok mau jalan-jalan denganku?  
>Melody:nanti kamu meninggalkanku lagi di tengah jalan?<br>Raguna:kali ini tidak!aku berjanji!  
>Melody:baiklah!jangan ingkari janji ya!<br>Raguna:iya...

esoknya,ia menjemputku di depan bath house,aku coba lagi untuk memegang tangannya...tunggu...  
>dia lebih dulu menggandeng tanganku!<br>dia tidak mengajak ku ke plaza,tetapi ke tempat yang lebih indah!entah di mana itu aku tidak tahu...eh ini kan Whale island fin!

Raguna:Melody maukah kau menikah denganku?  
>dalam hati(Melody):DUAAAAARR!JBUMMMM!BLAAAAARRR!dut(?)<br>Melody:i...iya aku mau!  
>hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku!<p>

tamat

tunggu!  
>Melody:lalu kemarin kamu kenapa tiba-tiba pergi sama mist?<br>Raguna:mempersiapkan proposal untuk menikah denganmu!  
>Melody:*diamsaja*….ah bisa saja kamu!XD<p> 


End file.
